


The Break Up.

by flannelsandpinetrees



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Break Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelsandpinetrees/pseuds/flannelsandpinetrees
Summary: You and Steve break up.





	The Break Up.

You sat in the passenger seat of Steve's car as rain hit the window. He was driving you home from a party. A party you did not want to go to. A party in which he was staring at Nancy the whole night and only talking to her. The mood has completely changed since you left. The car was filled an unwanted silence, an almost awkward silence. He pulled up to the front of your house and he looked at you. "Why?" He was about to speak but you cut him off. "Why did you drag me to that damn party when you know I didn't want to go? Oh wait, I know why. Nancy fucking Wheeler." He put his head down on the wheel.

"Y/N, why are you so upset? You could've asked me to take you home." He was getting frustrated.

"Didn't want to interrupt you and Nancy. Steve you promised me when we started this you were over her." He remained silent. "Are you over her Steve? Tell me the truth."

He sat there for a moment of silence, looking for something to say. "Why don't you trust me? I was just having fun which you can't seem to do anymore with that stick up your ass!" You sat back, holding back all tears. "God forbid I have fun. Ya know I used to fun things with Nancy while we dated." Those last words hit you like a bullet and he knew it. One single tear fell. "Y/N, I-I-I-I didn't mean that! I swear!" He ran his hands through his hair and then grabbed your hand. "I'm so sorry babe. Please say something."

You didn't even look in his eyes. You couldn't. "Do you still love her?" He just looked at you. "Steve, do you still love Nancy?" The low radio and sound of rain hitting the window filled the silence between the two of you. This time you let the tears fall. You couldn't hold them in any longer. "Oh. Oh my God. I got to go." You tried to grab your bag but Steve grabbed your wrist lightly.

"I-I'm so sorry. I really am. She just messed me up. Bad." He looked into your tearful eyes, almost crying himself. "I really like you, Y/N."

"Liar! You fucking liar! No you don't! You just used me to get over Nancy!" He kept shaking his head, trying to convince you and himself. "Steve, I love you. I fucking love you! I have for forever but you can't return it so why should I stay? Tell me why. S-Steve, you need to figure out w-what's going on with you a-and who y-you really want. Then you can t-talk to me, okay? Right now, I j-just need some t-time." You sobbed out. He let go of your wrist as you opened his car door. You got up and grabbed your bag, taking one final look at the boy who broke your heart. The rain hit your already wet face. "G-Goodbye Steve." You slowly walked up to your house, not caring about the rain. The only thing on your mind was Steve Harrington. The boy you once called yours


End file.
